The present invention generally relates to a method for dehydrating porous materials, such as moist walls and/or floors of a masonry or concrete structure, as well as the clay containment structure of a landfill, through the use of electro-osmosis. More particularly, the present invention relates to applying a D.C. voltage of a specific pulse pattern to an anode embedded in a porous material, and allowing the voltage to travel through the porous material to a cathode embedded in earth.
Moisture problems in containment structures are common, particularly in building structures located at least partially underground. In addition, modern day efforts to minimize building erection time often do not allow adequate drying time for concrete, leading to moisture problems in the building structure. number of these methods require significant energy and time to achieve the marginal results.
The principle of electro-osmosis was discovered by Professor F. F. Reuss in Moscow in 1807. Electro-osmosis employs a voltage potential difference between two points on opposite sides of a porous material. If the porous structure of the material has been saturated by water, the porous materials assume a negative potential. This causes positive ions in the water to locate around the porous materials to form a so-called electrical double layer. The positive ions will move towards a region having a lower voltage potential. The positive ions are hydrated, and therefore each ion carries a small amount of water, resulting in a water flow toward the lower potential.
There have been a number of commercial attempts to dehydrate building structures using electro-osmosis. In some European countries, a so-called "passive" electro-osmosis system has been employed, wherein a natural potential difference which is created between a moist material and its surroundings is used. This type of installation has yielded marginal results.
In other types of electro-osmosis systems, a direct current or conventional alternating current has been used to generate a potential difference. With these systems, it is only possible to carry water between the anode and cathode over a short period of time, because the forces after some period will reverse such that the electrolyte (water) is transported back to its origin. Efforts were thus directed toward developing a system capable of functioning over an extended period of time, without the so-called "zeta potential" being reversed, meaning that the water returns back to the capillary material. A number of system have been developed utilizing a pulsating direct current, that is where the current is switched between positive and negative potentials. Such systems are described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,368,709; 4,600,486; and 5,015,351; as well as in Swedish patent applications 8106785-2 and 8601888-4 (P. Eliassen), Swedish Pat. No. 450264 and Polish Pat. No. 140265 (Basinsky et al.). These known systems have problems relating to the durability of the electrodes on the anode side of the system because the anodes are easily corroded due to a reduction-oxidation phenomenon. In addition, these known systems have not balanced the energy of the positive and negative pulses in voltage-seconds, also denoted as magnetic flux, so that a maximum water flow out of porous material of the structure is obtained without having a further moisturizing of the porous material at a later time.